Certainty
by the upward glance
Summary: "You fool," Seto formed a mocking smirk, "You already hold an immovable place in my 'glacial' heart."  My first attempt at Prideshipping.  See A/N for details.


**A/N: Mmmmmm hiiiiii! Well. I decided to deviate from my usual pairings and give Prideshipping a try! :DDDD To all the Puzzleshippers out there, I apologize. It's just...well...Yugi drives me insane. *narrowly dodges harpoons* Heh heh...ANYVAYYZZ I hope I characterized Yami okay...he doesn't figure as prominently as Seto, but I find it harder to enter Yami's head. If he's too OOC, just tell meh. I'll appreciate it. ^^ So yeah!**

Seto sat upon his white leather couch, nonchalantly perusing the daily periodical, more specifically, the business section. He could feel the sensation of his lover's amethyst eyes endeavoring to burn through the paper in front of his face, in order to sear his own cerulean ones. He maintained his polite indifference. He always hated it when others tried to force his consideration through silent, passive aggressive means. Seto knew Yami only did this when he was truly upset; however, he would not humor the former Pharaoh. He could sit here all day. The brunette smirked to himself, delighting in the self-acknowledgement of his indomitable will. 

"I've tried to scale your glacial heart."

Seto folded his newspaper neither speedily, nor languidly, "Come again?"

"Do you really have no idea?"

"Enlighten me."

Yami turned his gaze to the side for a moment, as if contemplating something distant that was slowly approaching, "Seto...I think I'm going to leave you..."

"Whatever for? Are you not happy? Does living here fill you with such discontent?" Seto was bothered by Yami's sudden impetuousness.

"No! No, dearest...it's just...well...I'm uncertain of your love. I know you _enjoy_ being with me. You make that clear. But...there's no equilibrium in this relationship. I feel like you hold all the power. Like, you could shove me off a cliff, or save me from falling, and both actions would be the same for you."

"I know I'm not terribly affectionate...but you knew that; that's who I am."

"Yes...that's true." Yami seemed to deflate. He couldn't believe Seto would play that card. It wasn't fair.

"Do you really feel nothing from me?" Seto's voice broke ever so slightly.

"Sometimes, when you hold me. When you kiss me." Yami smiled faintly, "Sometimes...you look at me. And...it's so admiring, as though you take pleasure in the fact that I am yours...but...I...oh Seto I just don't know and it's the worst feeling!" Yami had gotten up from the chair parallel Seto, and walked to the window that dominated the living room. He found strength when looking at the skyscrapers his eyes encountered. They made him stand straighter, take a deep breath, and face his lover once more. "Well?"

Seto rose too, standing rigidly straight, "You are fighting a losing battle."

Yami struggled for words, but found that they evaded his grasp. He lowered his head and his blonde bangs fell across his visage, thus obscuring his eyes. He didn't want Seto to see the tears forming in them. It was an offense against Seto, and himself. 'I should be stronger,' he thought. 'Maybe that was the problem...' 

He didn't hear Seto approach him, but he did feel his firm yet gentle grip pull his chin upward. This action caused a tear to fall, which Seto extinguished with his thumb. "You fool," Seto formed a mocking grin, "You already hold an immovable place in my 'glacial' heart." He suddenly felt Yami's arms clasped around him. Seto held the smaller boy against his frame, as would a parent comforting a child, so wonderfully naïve. He let go of Yami, and took his hand, walking to the couch. He set the tri-color haired lad gently upon his lap, and Yami rested his head against Seto's chest, "Yami...love is not the stuff of romantic comedies. It's so much more. I do love you. Conditionally. Most people would run away if they heard that. But, I heard what you said, and I know you know this to be true. I love you for your virtues, that which is best within you. Your self-confidence, your courage, your intelligence, your honor...only someone who first loved himself could fight for the love he so deserves, as you just did. That's why I love you. I don't get you flowers; I don't cook you dinner; I don't do the stuff 'normal' lovers do. Would you rather that I did? Defile the relationship that we've forged?"

Yami's answer was almost a scream, "No!"

Seto laughed in turn, "I know you don't. What you see passed off as truth, and what _you_ know to be true are very different things. I think you knew that I loved you. However, it didn't resemble that which you were taught it resembled. So, you were frightened. But...Yami...Yami look at me."

His lover's glance was of pure devotion, and it filled Seto's heart with light, "Yami, you never have to fear again." 

**I know it was a tad short...I apologize. But this is just the little scene that popped into my head! **

**R&R? ^^**

**I'll make you some cinnamon toast if ya do...and I make DA BEST cinnamon toast. In the world. Jus' sayin'. Tee-hee ;)**


End file.
